conkerfandomcom-20200213-history
Panther King
The Panther King was one of the main antagonists in Conker's Bad Fur Day as well as a major part of the plot in the sequel campaign of Conker: Live & Reloaded. History Milk Wars It is said that long ago, the alliance of panthers and the oldest squirrel family, the Kulas of Conk, waged war against the weasel race and their king in an event known as the "Milk Wars". Eventually, the leader of the panthers grew mad with power among his allies and betrayed them, banishing the Kulas of Conk to the darkest region on Earth. He, the Panther King, then chopped off the legs of the Weasel King and took over his kingdom, ruling over all the land. It is believed that the Weasel King was in fact Von Kripplespac, but the SHC and Tediz war timeline would make these events unlikely, so the story is considered mere fantasy. However, as suggested from dialogue with Count Batula, it is possible that the story is partially true, albeit exagerrated. This remains ambiguous. Role in Bad Fur Day The Panther King is overly addicted to drinking milk and has a milk table set up right next to his throne. However, on this table, one leg is missing and the Panther King's Professor, Professor von Kripplespac, concludes that a "red squirrel" will make a great leg. Later he has mafia leader Don Weaso kidnap Conker's girlfriend Berri and set her up for a robbery at the Feral Reserve Bank. When Conker later meets up with Weaso, he helps Berri out with the robbery. It just turns out to be a trap by the Panther King so he could get close enough to Conker. Professor von Kripplespac however, reveals that he is against the Panther King and kills him by releasing a xenomorph from his stomach. However, when the air lock activates his remains get sucked into space along with the alive Professor von Kripplesac, presumably dead Don Weaso, and the remains of Berri. At the end of the game after defeating Heinrich, Conker takes his position as king. Future War (alternate future) In a alternate future the Panther King, after his death became frozen in carbonite and landed on a Lava planet. Two hundred years later the Squirrel High Command and Tediz tried to find him, believing that he was a weapon called The Thing. The Tediz then found him and brought him to their home world, Doon. They tried to bring him back to life so he could destroy the SHC (and would probably be exterminated later due to Von Kripplespac's hatred for him), however, there's are lack of proof of who actually canonically won the fight, although there are some theories as to tell how it could have ended. Personality The Panther King is known for his temper, as shown when he has a tantrum in the beginning of Conker's Bad Fur Day when his glass of milk falls off his table. Not only that, but he is also very bratty, self centered and ruthless, as he stops at nothing until he gets what he wants. He also has a sort of one track mind, as much of what he thinks about usually consists of milk and fixing his table. Even when he is revived by the Tediz in one of the campaign endings in Live & Reloaded, he still thinks about milk. As a matter of fact, when he comes back to life, he orders one of the Tediz to fetch him some. He is one of the more sadistic characters in the game as well, as he threatens his servants with "duct tape" and shows much joy in the idea of seeing Berri murdered by Don Weaso before the final boss fight with Heinrich. When Berri is murdered, he shows no emotion and just stares at her getting shot. This could perhaps signify that he was feeling sick because a Heinrich was about to rip your belly. Trivia *The Panther King is similar to that of Bowser from the Super Mario series and King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong series, in that all of them are the kings of their respective kin and are an oversized anthropomorphical version of their species. Also, like Bowser, the Panther King's most common soldiers are a different species/creature than himself (Panther King's clangs and Bowser's Goombas respectively). ** The Panther King in general may just be a parody of any "king" villains in video games. *He´s the first principal antagonist. Professor von Kripplespac is the second, and Heinrich is the third. * The Panther King being frozen in carbonite in the multiplayer adventure of Conker: Live and Reloaded may be a reference to Star Wars Episode V, where Han Solo is frozen in carbonite. * In the cancelled Conker sequel, Conker's Other Bad Fur Day, he would've escaped the underworld through Conker's body after his scheduled execution. * According to Chris Seavor, the Panther King was influenced by the character Gmork from The Never Ending Story.https://twitter.com/conkerhimself/status/780727910164553728 Gallery Panther king bfd.png Panther king.png King panther angry.png panther king and milk.png panther death.png Conker - Panther King-620x.jpg|scraped photo References Category:Villains Category:Heist Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Articles with Trivia Category:Cat Category:Bosses Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Enemies Category:Antagonist Category:Skeletons Category:Recurring Character Category:King Category:Animal Heroes